


Seeing Double

by captainflintsjacket



Series: Seeing Double [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dad!Jim, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainflintsjacket/pseuds/captainflintsjacket
Summary: Based on this request: "I have a request, if you’re willing. A jim kirk x 5 year old child! reader who’s actually his child from one of his old one night stand or something that he has to take care of."





	Seeing Double

“Sir, we have a wee situation in Engineering.”

Jim cursed under his breath. It hadn’t even been three hours yet. “Guess it’s a good thing you’re the best engineer in the fleet Mr. Scott. I trust you can handle it while I finish this briefing.”

“I think this is something you’ll want to come down and see for yourself, captain.”

Jim pushed himself up from the table, cradling the comm to his ear. He spoke in a whisper: “Look, Scotty. I told you I’m in a briefing and frankly the admiral in charge is pretty hot so I’ve got to act like a Captain, okay? Whatever it is you can handle it.”

Scotty sighed. “All right, all right. Remind me what the procedure is for stowaways again.”

“Stowaways,” Jim repeated, dead panned.

“Aye, Captain. Just the one. Not sure what to do with her.”

Jim sighed. When was the last time a Starfleet ship had a stowaway? There were so many security protocols to prevent this. Jim couldn’t even remember being taught the procedure. Of course, he spent most days out of class. “Just…put her in the brig.”

“I’m not sure it’s necessary to put her in the brig, sir.”

“Now, Mr. Scott. That’s an order.” Jim hung up the comm, leaving Scotty in silence.

“Well, lass, you heard the man. Guess we’d best go. Come on.” Scotty held a hand out to you but you eyed him warily, holding onto your backpack instead. You walked toward the door he was pointing to, purposely dragging your feet.

When the two of you finally reached the brig, Scotty opened a cell and reached for your bag. You tried to snatch it back to your chest, but Scotty was too fast, grabbing onto the handle at the top. “I’m sorry, lass, but I cannae let you take that without searching itl.”

He pulled on it gently, but you yanked it back towards you. You knew there was no way you’d overpower the older man, so you quickly stomped on his foot. He released the bag instantly, muttering curses. He dove forward to grab you, but you were already heading to the door. You turned to see if Scotty was following you, not paying attention to the door sliding open. You crashed into someone before sprawling across across the floor. You dove for your bag, holding it almost like a shield between you and the two men who stood above you.

“Tell me there’s been some kind of radiation leak and I’m just seein’ double,” the dark haired man said, a deep set scowl turning down his features. He looked up at the man who’d been holding you hostage.

“Nae, and trust me I checked.” You remained on the ground, eyes darting among the men and to the exit, trying to plan your escape. The blond man was still staring at you. You wondered for a moment if he was an anroid.

When he spoke, he didn’t take his eyes off you. “Scotty, tell me this is payback for that time I replaced your sealing glue with silly string.”

Finally, the blond lifted his eyes off you and you took the opportunity to bolt between his legs. You heard the three men calling after you, but you’d thrown your backpack on and were sprinting down the hall, taking random turns until you ended up in a hall of locked doors. You turned to run back the way you came, but the three men blocked your path. The brown haired man in blue put a hand on the blond man’s chest and whispered something before taking a step towards you.

“Listen, sweetheart, we’re not gonna hurt you, okay?” He held his hands up in surrender as he walked towards you. “My name’s Leonard. What’s yours?”

You took a breath, still breathing ragged from running. “Y/N.”

“Well, Y/N,” Leonard said, kneeling in front of you, “can you tell me how you got on our ship?”

You shrugged, no longer interested in Leonard. Your eyes wandered back to the blond still staring at you like he’d seen a ghost. “Shuttle.”

“Do you have family on this ship,” Leonard asked. You nodded, still looking at the blond. You raised an arm and pointed at him wordlessly. “Jim? You know ol’ Jimbo?”

You shook your head, reaching into your coat pocket. You pulled out a small, folded picture and handed it to Leonard. He looked back at Jim before unfolding the picture. It was an old one, back from the academy days, but the man in the picture was unmistakably Jim. A woman in a sundress had her arms wrapped around his neck, lips pressed against his cheek as he laughed. Leonard flipped the picture over. There was one word, underlined: Enterprise.

“This woman, she’s your mother?” Leonard handed the picture back to you, and you carefully folded it and returned it to your pocket before nodding. “Y’know, this’d be a lot easier if you talked to me.”

“Mom said not to talk to strangers.”

“Oh, but sneaking onto a Starfleet vessel is okay?”

You hung your head. “She doesn’t know,” you mumbled.

Leonard sighed. “You hungry, kid?” You shot your head up, nodding furiously. “Come on, Jim’s got a replicator in his room. I’m sure he’ll be happy to whip something up for you.” He held a hand out to you and you took it tentatively. He was careful not to tug you along as he led you to Jim’s room.

It was much more awkward when he and Scotty left, leaving you and Jim alone in his quarters. You sat on a barstool, swinging your feet, leaning over a coloring book with deep focus. Jim looked at you from across the counter, trying to find something to say, trying to find some way to deny that those blue eyes and dirty blond hair were anything but his. He couldn’t have a daughter.

“How old are you?”

“Five,” you said, not looking up from your crayons.

Jim leaned back, running his hands down his face. “How did you get on the Enterprise?”

“Took the shuttle.”

“There’s security everywhere. There’s no way you wouldn’t get caught.”

You were quiet a moment before answering. Your voice was softer when you did. “I’m good at hiding.”

Jim picked up on the shift in your tone. “Why did you sneak on?” You kept coloring, not wanting to answer. Jim sighed again, reaching forward to pull the crayon and coloring book from your hand.

You crawled onto the counter, reaching for it. “Give it back! Give it back!”

“No,” Jim said, standing up, “not until you tell me how you got onto this ship.”

“I took a shuttle.”

“You need security clearance for the shuttles. How did you get on?”

“I stole Roger’s ID,” you yelled. Jim’s stance softened, and he handed you back the coloring book. You held it like a safety net. “Please don’t tell,” you whispered, “I don’t want Roger to get mad.”

Jim recognized the look on your face in an instant, knowing he’d made the same after a few fights with his step-dad. He slipped back onto his chair, gently reaching out to you. He marveled at how small you were. His hand completely covered your knee. “Who’s Roger?”

You sniffled, crossing your legs on top of the counter. “Mom’s husband. He doesn’t like me very much.”

“Your mom…What’s her name?”

“Aydenna. She’s a teacher.” You were too busy staring at your coloring book to notice the grimace on Jim’s face as the memories came back to him.

She was the daughter of an admiral, which helped her secure a position teaching straight after graduation, making her the youngest teacher on staff. She was already married by the time Jim came through her class, but that didn’t stop the instant attraction they had. Of course she didn’t tell him. She probably hadn’t told anyone, but God if you weren’t the spitting image of Jim. Roger had to know by now you weren’t his.

You reached out a hand, poking Jim’s cheek. “Are you okay?”

Jim looked back up at you, blinking away tears. “Yeah,” he said, clearing his voice to keep it from breaking. “Yeah, I’m okay, sweetie. You know we’re gonna have to call your mom.”

You sat up on your knees, letting your coloring book slide off your lap and onto the floor. “No,” you begged, “No please, I don’t wanna go back yet. I wanna stay here. I wanna explore with you, daddy.”

Jim’s heart jumped to his chest. Daddy. “I’m not saying you have to go, Y/N, but we’ve gotta tell your mom, okay? She’s gonna be worried.”

You leaned back on your heels, hands folded in your lap. “Can we tell her tomorrow?” You looked up through your eyelashes at Jim, hoping the same puppy eyes that worked on your mom would work on him.

The corners of his mouth quirked up into a smile, recognizing the look immediately. That was one trick he wouldn’t have to teach you. “Yeah, we can call her in the morning.” You threw your arms around Jim’s neck, mumbling thank yous. Jim put a hand on you back, wanting to hold you but still worried that this was a dream. That he would break you too. “Anything for you, baby.”

“Anything?” You pulled back with a grin. Jim noticed you were missing a couple teeth still, the mature ones just barely poking out. Jim nodded. “What about chocolate chip waffles?”

“Yeah, even waffles.,” Jim laughed.

You squealed, throwing your arms around your father’s neck again. “Thank you, daddy thank you.” He swept you off the counter, holding you with one arm as he walked toward the replicator.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on Tumblr @trade-baby-blues


End file.
